deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Cole Phelps vs Vito Scaletta
Cole Phelps: The Famous US Marine and now LAPD Officer from LA Noire who is determined of cleaning up the streets of LA after returning from World War 2's Pacific Theater Battle of Okinawa Vs. Vito Scaletta: The Protagonist from Mafia 2 '''who returns from the European Theater from World War 2's Battle for Sicily/Italy as part of the 504th Parachute Infantry who then became a Mafia member of 1st Clemente then The Falcone and exacted vegence on anyone and everyone who would hurt or kill his friends or family '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! X-Factors Cole Vito 90 Training 85 87 Combat Experience 95 73 Brutality 97 89 Intellegince 80 75 Leadership 65 My Personnel Edge goes to Cole Phelps while both fought and trained during World War 2 he was trained in the LAPD to fight against criminals and Gangsters and Vito is a gangster the better training is always an excellent X-Factor. The Voting has ended and Cole Phelps has one (6-1) 'The Battle ' Vito (5-5) Cole In Empire Bay Cole Phelps arrives at the Empire Bay's Arms Hotel after the Empire Bay Police Department called the LAPD to send their best cops to assist them dealing with 5 gangsters who have taken over the Empire Bay Arms Hotel. Along with Cole his wartime "friend" Jack Kelso, along with 3 of his old partners including Stefan Bekowsky, Roy Earle, and Ralph Dunn have also arrived to assist Cole. Cole asks a nearby officer what the situation is and the officer tells him that 5 heavily armed thugs attacked the Hotel a couple of days ago and have been held inside by the police since then. Cole tells Jack and the others to grab the other weapons in the trunk because they will need the firepower. Cole grabs his B.A.R., Jack grabs the M2 Flamethrowe, Ralph grabs the 12 gauge shothun while Stefan, and Roy grab the Tommy guns and decide to go in through the back into the underground parking lot. They enter the parking lot and take cover behind some cars and see a man who is in fact a Falcone gangster with a Tommy Gun guarding the garage door, meanwhile inside the washing room Vito, Joe, and Henry and trying to plan their escape from the cops since there is too many of them. Roy sees a chance of getting the jump on the guard and whoever is inside pops out from cover and opens fire on the guard taking him out (4-5) however another falcone gangster who was in a Lassiter 75 jumps out of the car with a Beretta Model 38A and opens fire at Earle filling him full of bullets (4-4). By then Vito, Joe, and Henry hear the commotion and grab their weapons and head out into the parking lot. Vito starts firing his M1 Garand while Joe and Henry open fire with their Tommy guns, Cole, Jack, Stefan, and Ralph open fire on them with B.A.R., Browning Hi-Power pistols and Tommy guns as well. The battle goes on for a minute until Vito orders everyone to fall back to the elevators. Cole and his friends give chase arriving right as when the elevator opens up. Vito says to split up so him and Joe head up to the 18th floor while Henry and the Falcone gangster head into the boiler room to the staricase. Cole also orders the idea of splitting up to try and catch them so Cole and Stefan go after Vito and Joe while Jack and Ralph go after Henry and the Falcone gangster. Henry finds the door to the staricase locked and orders the falcone gangster to give him some cover while he tries to open the door. Jack and Ralph arrive to the boiler room and are start receiving fire from the Beretta wielding Gangster until he runs out of bullets giving Ralph time to jump out of cover and shoot the gangster with his 12 gauge blowing him back (3-5). Ralph goes in to check and see if he's dead meanwhile Henry sees his fellow member killed and takes out a Mk2 Frag Grenade and waits for Ralph to get into the right postion. Once he does he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade at Ralph with the explosion killing Ralph even before he can scream and blowing him against the wall (3-3). Henry takes out his Colt and opens up on Jack with Jack doing the same thing and firing at him with the Browning Hi-Power. Jack gets lucky and hits Henry in the left arm disarming him and so Henry tries to run while Jack switches to his Flamethrower. Henry tries to get the door unlocked and does but he is to late, Jack comes into range and fires on Henry and all Henry can do is scream and burn to death (2-5). Jack decides to go up the stairs to the 18th floor to join Cole and Stefan. Meanwhile Cole and Stefan are checking each room in a hallway for Vito and Joe, Joe is at the end of the hallway and opens up on Joe and Stefan with his Tommy Gun. Cole gets lucky enough and jumps into a neraby room but Stefan isn't so lucky and gets filled with bullets (2-2). Joe thinks that both of them are dead so Vito says to "hurry up so we can meet up with Henry and that other guy I hope". Cole steps out from the room and shoots his B.A.R. at Joe killing him instantly (1-2). Vito yells in rage as now his best friend is now dead and opens up with his M1 at Cole and runs away with Cole giving chase. While moving through the 18th floor Vito sees through a glas wall Jack and knows that Henry or the other gang member didn't make it so he aims and fires through the glass hitting Jacks Flamethrower pack which causes it to explode killing Jack instantly (1-1). Vito turns around right as Cole arrives and fires at him before running out of bullets for the M1 and takes off with Cole trying to shoot him with the B.A.R. but misses. Cole goes after him and sees Jacks burnt up body and he to becomes enranged because of his friends deaths. A run and gun occurs between Cole and Vito and ends with Vito jumping into the conference room and Cole takes cover by the door saying "give up LAPD you are under arrest" wth Vito replying saying "you killed my friends you should be lucky that I am going to let you live so I giving you a chance $20,000,000 for my survival". Phelps replies "sorry I ain't that kind of cop" so Vito opens fire with his Colt but runs out of ammo which gives Cole the chance to fire his last 5 rounds into Vito killing him instantly (0-1). Cole returns outside and radios for an Empire Bay ambulance and city coroner saying 5 vics and 4 officers down. He gets into his car and drives back to LA filled with sadness with the lost of his friends. Winner: Cole Phelps Experts Opinion: It was a really close battle but in the end while Vito had more combat experience since he fought on a daily basis against other gangs and sometimes police officers. Cole however had the better training when combining LAPD and USMC training with the LAPD training him to deal with gangster, robbers etc... and that is what Vito was he was a gangster so the better training won the day for Cole Phelps. Battles Won out of 5,000 Vito/Cole 2,489 vs 2,511 48.95% vs 51.05% Weapons Effectivness Cole/Vito Browning Hi-Power 55% vs 45% Colt 1911A1 Thompson 50% vs 50% Thompson 12 Gauge Shotgun 25% vs 85% Beretta 38A B.A.R. 89% vs 11% M1 Garand M2 Flamethrower 75% vs 25% Mk2 Frag Grenade My next battle will be Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) vs Alistair (Dragon Age) Category:Blog posts